Runescape
by InsertEpicPenNameHere
Summary: Part of the 100 theme oneshot thingy I'm doing with Helen. Naruto and Hinata on Runescape! It is OBVIOUSLY NaruHina!


**Disclaimer: Why do I go to school? Because I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Hinata it has come to our attention that an MMORPG entitled Runescape is becoming increasingly popular in Konoha." Hyuuga Hiashi began in his proper fashion. "To have a high level in the game is now a symbol of prestige."

Hinata sat still unsure of where the conversation was leading to.

"It shows good breeding, intellect, talent as a shinobi! Even the Hokage herself plays! Shinobi who don't play are shunned! Not taken seriously!" Hiashi was growing more passionate now. "You as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan _must _register yourself and work your way up the ranks."

"Hai tou-san."

"I shall pay membership fees. Do no disappoint me Hinata." he finished gravely the left the room, leaving Hinata alone with a computer.

Apprehensively she typed in on the web browser and prepared to take the plunge into the murky depths of Runescape…

* * *

Naruto logged in with a wide goofy grin on his face. Yesterday he had finally surpassed **SharkSwordsman** so now he was number 4 in the ranks just beneath Sakura-chan (or **PoisonousCherryBlossom**).

He had chosen World 102, Sakura's favourite world, with some hope of running into her (preferably not with her supremely possessive, easily jealous boyfriend). Sakura was a complete Runescape addict. She was practically a legend there together with her cyber boyfriend **TheAvenger. **When her cyber 'relationship' of sorts was discovered Tsunade called her in for a talk on the dangers of internet relationships and being careful not to reveal anything because for all they knew it could be Uchiha Madara. The lecture had lasted two whole hours. It was enough to make the rest of Konoha vow not to have any relationship on Runescape with people they didn't know personally. Then Kakashi, assuming a fatherly figure, decided to sermonize with her as well. Oh and her parents put her through absolute hell as well, saying she was too young to start dating (come on, she was _17_). For some odd reason Sakura managed to float through it all and still kept the relationship going.

Naruto gazed at his player, **FoxyHokage97**, and smiled. Fully equipped in dragon armour, 99 attack, strength, hitpoints and slayer; he was somewhat of a legend himself. Unlike **TheAvenger **and Sakura he was a much loved rather than feared legend. He was always trying to save people in a bad spot in the wilderness He also gave a hand to new slayers, heck he even saved new users from muggers!

He checked his friends list. Yes! Sakura-chan was on. He quickly sent a message.

**FoxyHokage97:** wanna meet up

**PoisonousCherryBlossom: **im with my bf atm in falador

Naruto grimaced. He and **TheAvenger **were basically always bickering. Then Sakura would threaten to come over to his apartment and punch him well into next week. And he could feel **TheAvenger**'s murderous aura even online. He didn't know how the guy could death glare on Runescape or manage to cockily smirk either.

**PoisonousCherryBlossom: **we're heading to the wilderness soon

**FoxyHokage97: **sakura-channnn he better protect u

* * *

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Finally that awful patronizing tutorial was over. Then gazing around Lumbridge she buried her head into her hands. More tutorials! Deciding not to bother with talking to all the different skill people (A/N: bad bad idea Hinata, they give you lots of important free things), she was at a lost of what to do. So she began wandering up the path aimlessly.

* * *

Naruto frowned. He had allowed himself to be teleported to Lumbridge because someone wanted to practice. All well, if he ran to Falador then he might just be able to catch up to remind **TheAvenger** that no harm was to befall upon Sakura.

* * *

Hinata's character (**ShyHeiress**) had now managed to fill up her inventory with cabbage and now she continued walking down the path. Unfortunately she had now reached the junction that leads north to Falador. And guess what?

'**Stand and deliver!' **And she was being attacked by a highwayman. Being new, she hadn't left auto retaliate on which meant it took a while for her to realise she was being attacked. In a complete and utter panic she had completely forgotten how to attack. _'Father will be so disappointed in me'_

It was almost certain that her player would not escape death until; with only one hit point left she braced herself.

Suddenly…

**FoxyHokage97: get ur hands of her highwayman**

Then a chivalrous knight in shining dragon armour (also equipped with bad grammar) pranced into the scene to rescue the damsel in distress. Which was, embarrassingly enough, her.

With one blow the evil wrongdoer was killed!

Hinata stared at the screen and blushed. It was obvious who the person was. Naruto-kun. _'Naruto-kun saved me' _her heart fluttered. _'Naruto-kun cares, no it's probably because he feels sorry for me' _she wilted a little. Realising it would be impolite not to thank her saviour she typed a message:

**ShyHeiress:** Thank you very much for saving me, N-Naruto-kun. (A/N: Yes Hinata can even stutter over the web. Don't ask me how.)

**FoxyHokage97: **ur welcom

**FoxyHokage97: **w8 u from Konoha cuz u noe my name

Hinata was now tomato red. Naruto-kun was talking to her!

**ShyHeiress: **Yes

**FoxyHokage97: **who r u

**ShyHeiress: **Hinata

**FoxyHokage97: **omg hinata-chan! dats so cool u shoud of said sooner

Hinata tried to rein in her oncoming faint.

**FoxyHokage97: **do u want help

**ShyHeiress: **I-if it's not a b-burden N-Naruto-kun.

**FoxyHokage97: **course its not

**ridavaquas: **HOW KAWAII! NARUHINA FOREVER!

Both of them turned around to see the intruder of their little 'moment' which was none other than the evil authoress' player. Hinata looking at the screen turned a very unhealthy shade of red and promptly fainted.

**FoxyHokage97: **eh? naruhina

**ridavaquas: **one day you'll understand…

And the player walked off into the distance wondering when the oblivious pair would figure it out. Naruto was completely confused. What was 'NaruHina'? Hinata regained consciousness after a few minutes but she was still in a daze _'Naruto and Hinata… NaruHina…'_

**FoxyHokage97: **cmon hinata-channnnnn

And the rest of the evening was whiled away in Naruto explaining the basics to her, showing her around the large world and even getting her first quests done.

When Naruto lay down on his bed that night he was smiling. He had had more fun that day than he had had in a while.

* * *

One year later…

Naruto and Hinata had now been going out for six months (through constant exposure and scheming friends they had finally gotten together) both in Runescape and real life and Naruto was sure that she was _**The One **_(you know the cliché, fairytale kind of one). So how could he ask the ultimate question?

He'd thought about writing poetry. That had gone something like:

_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata;_

_So very shy._

_Hinata, Hinata, HInata;_

_The ramen of my eye._

_You look better than me doing sexy jutsu,_

_You smell better than ramen, really you do;_

_Will you marry me?_

As you can see that wouldn't have worked too well. When he showed it to Sakura she wasted no time in whacking his head.

He'd thought about asking permission from her father in front of her (but Hyuuga Hiashi scared the hell out of him and made him feel like running for cover).

He'd thought about a romantic candlelit dinner thing like Sakura suggested (but he found he didn't have the resources for it).

Not knowing how to do it in person, he continued to torment himself. But how did he finally do it? On Runescape. In the Varrock Sewers. Yup, you read it correctly, he proposed in the _sewers_ of an online game.

They were brutally slaughtering level 25 Skeletons for a Slayer Assignment when he asked the question.

**FoxyHokage97: **will u marry me

Hinata at that point just walked into the cobweb.

**ShyHeiress: **Ewwww a cobweb

She then reread what Naruto had said. And fainted. In the middle of a fight with a Skeleton. The Skeleton kept attacking her and Naruto was too preoccupied with nervousness to actually save her. So she died.

**FoxyHokage97: **hina-chan? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HINA-CHANNNNNNNN

**ridavaquas: **Naruto, you baka. Still so KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**FoxyHokage97: **w8! ur the naruhina girl!

**ridavaquas: **your point?

**FoxyHokage97: **do u think she sed yes

The mysterious player walked off again. Thankfully soon after her character's death Hinata recovered from her state of unconsciousness. It was in Lumbridge, after losing nearly all of her mithril armour, that she hastily sent a message in response to the question she was almost sure she must have dreamed.

**ShyHeiress: **Y-yes, I w-will m-marry y-you, N-Naruto-kun.

Naruto blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then broke into a yippee dance and started cheering. There was a few minutes pause before he replied:

**FoxyHokage97: **wat ring woud u like

* * *

**A/N: THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! Oh ridavaquas is my player (but I don't go on Runescape anymore). Of course I never squealed 'kawaii' to any random couple.**


End file.
